


Stumbling Home

by SilverQueensGoldfinch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I think it needs to be put in perspective, Mild Language, Talon being a good brother, my take on Katarina's updated biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverQueensGoldfinch/pseuds/SilverQueensGoldfinch
Summary: With fourteen, Katarina was sure she had lost her father's favor forever. With seventeen, she is not so sure anymore.





	Stumbling Home

Demacian horses defend their fucking riders?  
The realization came with three demacian Generals choking on their blood and her steel, but sadly after over two-thousand pounds of muscle mass and misguided loyalty closed in on her, faster than she had thought possible for such a massive animal. Trampled by a horse. Pathetic. She scolded herself. The last thing she saw was a hoof closing in against her head. Her world exploded in static white.

She didn't know what the bigger surprise was, her awakening at all or the voice she heard while regaining her senses. Raspy and quiet, barely more than a constant whisper, but it was there, like an angry wasp buzzing around her head. A moment later she identified the timbre - Talon. And Talon seldomly talked. Wait, why did she hear his voice?  
The next thing she noticed was that she was enveloped in something strong, warm, and that she wasn't moving by herself. Plus, Talon's voice was very close to her ear. Possibly the only reason she was able to hear him at all.

"And I swear, you stupid piece of useless shit, if you don't wake up I'm gonna set the fucking veil on fucking fire so you won't be able to pass the cursed thing, because…" Talon seldomly talked. And Katarina had never heard him rambling. What he emitted now sounded desperately close to that. "And I saw you twitching, you thrice-forsaken…" Her world started shaking as his shoulder connected with her head in rapid succession, making pain bloom inside her skull.

"Shnnt." She tried to mumble, forcing her eyes open. Her sight was blurry, but the shaking stopped instantly. She felt Talon's muscles tensing as he leaped over something. Except for him being unusually bitchy it was…quite comfortable, getting carried without having to worry about the destination.

Wait, why was Talon here at all? His last job had been inside the inner sanctum of Demacia, not at the border where she currently was. Her mind slowly clicked to a conclusion and warmth bloomed in her chest. Him being here meant more than having a handy backup-guy to pick her up after a horse had trampled her down.  
She sighed tunelessly and nestled her head against Talon's shoulder.

"Don't you dare, dumbfuck, I said open your eyes!" His hissing became more urgent and the shaking returned.

Katarina wanted to order him to extract the stick out of his ass and shove it down his throat before she had to do the job for him, interlaced with a few well-placed insults, but she wasn't sure if he understood the groaning that left her throat. The message seemingly arrived though, for he stopped the annoying motion.

There had been a time where she had thought her father was angry at her, and his newfound hate at her imperturbable. But Talon being here proved a whole different thing. She had no strength left to touch the scar over her eye, reminder of the worthless peon her father had sent to try and kill her. If her father had truly wanted her dead, he would have sent Talon to dispose of her. But that was the difference, she thought, as her head lolled against her brother's form once more. He had sent out a worthless, nameless whelp to teach her a well-deserved lesson, but if the situation was truly dangerous, he would sent Talon to get her out.


End file.
